1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to a print system by which an operating system (OS) equipped with a printer driver supporting limited functions is enabled to operate multiple functions of a printer.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, multiple functions of a printer are selected and executed by various ways of, for example, using a dedicated printer driver, making setting in the printer, or making setting in a web page (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003-256180, page 3, FIG. 1).